


Non Basta Più

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love, M/M, Post TWOTL
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will si avvicina a Hannibal con una richiesta ben precisa.





	Non Basta Più

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione su questa storia e le altre della serie  
> [Attimi - Due Parole](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/05/15/attimi/)

“Posso baciarti? Ora. Subito.”

Hannibal reagì alla richiesta esattamente come Will si era aspettato. Lo fissò immobile, impassibile; solo le ciglia tradirono la sua perplessità con uno sfarfallio.

Poi si sollevò un suo sopracciglio.

Will lo imitò sollevandone uno a sua volta.

In quel momento si accorse di averlo interrotto mentre affettava la carne sul tagliere. Will non spezzò il contatto visivo pur avvertendo la presenza del coltello tra loro, proprio come quattro anni prima, nella cucina di Baltimora.

Quante cose erano cambiate da allora.

Al contrario fu Hannibal a distogliere lo sguardo; sorrise appoggiando il coltello sul tavolo accanto a loro. Fece un passo avanti verso Will. “È una domanda che prevede solo sì o no come risposta?” chiese inclinando il capo.

Will considerò che il velo di barba che gli copriva il mento e quella sotto al naso sarebbe stata inusuale al contatto. “Pensavo più ad un _Cosa aspetti?_ come risposta, ma se preferisci essere più sintetico, per una volta nella tua vita,” gli rispose Will con un’alzata di spalle.

Stavolta il sorriso di Hannibal mostrò i suoi denti appuntiti. Agli angoli degli occhi si formarono piccole rughe d’espressione.

 _Compiaciuto_ non cominciava neanche a descriverlo.

Toccò a Will fare un passo avanti. Posò una mano sul tavolo e senza volerlo toccò la lama del coltello.

Gli occhi di Hannibal si spostarono sull’arma e poi nuovamente su di lui in una frazione di secondo.

“Cosa aspetti?” chiese infine.

Will si sporse in avanti e gli incorniciò il viso tra le mani. Sentì il guizzo dell’uomo che si tese e subito chiuse gli occhi.

E Will lo baciò.

Non aveva una definizione per il sapore di Hannibal, non poteva scindere la reale sensazione sulla sua lingua da quella che gli suggeriva la sua percezione dell’uomo. Così Hannibal era un misto di sangue, lacrime e buon vino.

Will lo baciò.

Con le mani di Hannibal prima chiuse attorno ai suoi polsi, poi scivolate lungo le sue braccia e infine aggrappate ai suoi fianchi.

Il contrasto tra il ruvido sfregare della sua barba e la morbidezza della sua bocca, della sua lingua, era più piacevole di quello che Will aveva immaginato.

Fu un tempo infinito trascorso ad assaggiarsi, un bacio come dovrebbe essere quello tra due persone coinvolte; nessuna delle due pressata dalla fretta di concluderlo.

Per parlargli Will non riuscì ad allontanarsi del tutto da lui, rimase con la bocca appoggiata alla sua. Prese respiro perché il cuore gli stava scoppiando. Se per l’emozione sua o per quella di Hannibal non riusciva ancora a distinguere e quello era anche più sconcertante.

“Hai pensato che volessi prendere il coltello e usarlo mentre ti baciavo o al posto del bacio?” domandò a Hannibal.

“Ho pensato che fosse irrilevante.” Hannibal strofinò la fronte contro la sua, richiamò il bacio che si erano appena scambiati lambendogli il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

Will aveva gli occhi chiusi, eppure sapeva senza bisogno di accertarsene che Hannibal stava assaporando quel momento di unione tra loro allo stesso modo, al buio. Come se fosse già intento ad inserirlo nel suo palazzo mentale, come fosse irripetibile.

E lo era.

Come tutti gli altri momenti tra loro era irripetibile; com’era accaduto era irripetibile. Forse solo nella memoria di Hannibal sarebbe stato fissato per sempre così, preciso nei minimi dettagli.

Ma lui non aveva la memoria di Hannibal e così baciò l’uomo un’altra volta.

Solo il ricordo dei momenti tra loro non bastava più, non sarebbe bastato mai più.


End file.
